Told you she'd be smiling
by delaesEudora
Summary: Yobling. Simple description of Warrick's funeral and other characters reaction to it. Originally it was oneshot, but I'm turning it into a 2-chapters story. COMPLETE.
1. Told you she'd be smiling

Disclaimer: You know the drill... characters are not mine. Except Grandma Adele, I dont remember Warrick's real grandma's name. Also, Warrick's middle name was never mentioned I think.

Author's Note: Bear in mind before you read this fanfic, I have never seen Season 8 yet so I don't really know what happened beforehand. I've only seen the diner scene and the end scene via YouTube. Also, I'm not good at characterization. This is just what came to my mind when I'm at work... Please remember to comment...

* * *

It was a small one. Just like he had predicted. Nothing grand, everything was simple. People from the lab, some police he worked with before and us. Grissom read a poem. I could just hear him whispering in my ear. "I don't think Shakespeare himself would have understood that."

He spoke of death before, specifically his death. Who he expects to see on that day, how he would go, who would be crying, who would be smiling despite of the circumstances. He was right. Grandma Adele stood in front of everyone. Tears in her eyes but the face is still smiling. "Don't think that he has left us", she says, "no… my Warrick is just going to Heaven earlier to make some arrangements so that by the time we reach Heaven one day, it'll be ready. He's probably there to tell those murder victims that their murderers are facing 25 to life." Everyone stood there amazed at how strong this woman is despite standing beside her only grandchild's grave.

"Told you she'll be smiling…"

* * *

Flashback:

Warrick had both of his hands wrapped around Catherine's torso. He brushes her hair aside and asks her. "What do you fear the most, Cath?"

Catherine was surprised at the question but taught for a while as she leans back on him. "I don't know… Fear of admitting fear, I guess."

Warrick chuckles, "You've been talking to Grissom too much."

"What? That's a valid answer. Fine then. What do you think my fear is?"

"Hmm… let's see. Fear of not being good enough. Fear of death. Fear of losing someone you love…"

"Wait a minute, that's not fair." She says as she turns around and face him. "Everyone's fearful of death and losing someone they love."

He shakes his head, "That's not true. I know someone that does not."

"Who?"

"Adele Brown." He answered proudly.

"Grandma Adele?"

"Yup. I'm telling you. She's the strongest person I have ever known. If I die before her, she'll be smiling during my funeral."

"No, that's impossible. Nobody would smile at a funeral!"

"She would. And I'll bet she'll say something that comforts everyone."

"No, she loves you too much to be smiling at your funeral."

"I'm telling you, she will. Plus I'll bet I can guess who'll come and who'll be crying."

Catherine smirks. "Oh yea? Well, since you "know", come and enlighten me. How is it going to be like?"

Warrick clears his throat. "First, the whole graveyard shift will be there, of course." Catherine rolls her eyes. "Maybe one or two dayshift CSI will show up as well for respect. You know, because they'll be investigating my death."

Catherine eyes shot up. "Investigating? You think your death isn't going to be a natural one?"

Warrick shakes his head. "Nah, I'm far too interesting to have such a forgettable death… No, it's going to be huge! It's going to be on the news! Front page!" He gestures with his right hand dramatically. "The city mourns as Las Vegas lost one of the finest CSI today…." Catherine rolls her eyes again. "And they're gonna pester you guys for the latest updates on the crime and asking stupid questions like 'is it a hate crime' and such and you're gonna scream get the hell out of my way and…"

Catherine cuts in "No, I'll not even be allowed to process the scene given my position."

"You mean this?" He says as he smiles mischievously at Catherine sitting on his lap. Catherine gave him a pretend glare before he continues. "Ok, fine. Then you'll be screaming get the hell out of their way."

Catherine smiles. "Fair enough. What else?"

"Griss will still get his hands on the evidence though. You know him and his evil ways."

"Oh and I'll bet Ecklie's gonna find out, isn't he?" Catherine asks, playing along Warrick's story.

Warrick nodded knowingly "Definitely. But for once in his life, he'll pretend he doesn't."

"Who knew he had it in him, huh?"

"If only we knew, we would had treated him better, right? Too bad…"

Catherine laughs as she urges him to continue.

"Right. So anyway, that case is going to take like 3 months to solve it…"

"3 whole months? With Grissom?" She looks at him disbelievingly.

"Yup. Grissom's good and everything but the case had to be way too twisted to take me down!"

Once again, Catherine rolls her eyes. "Ok fine… what other things about your funeral?"

"Oh ya.. um… Grissom will be reading a poem, you know those really tragic and depressing ones that nobody will understand."

Catherine nods. "oh yes, I can picture that. What about Nick and Greg?"

"They'll be wailing…"

"Wailing?!" She stifles a laugh.

"Yup, they're definitely gonna cry their eyes out. In fact, I picture Greg crying on Sophia's shoulder."

"Sophia? I imagine it'd be Archie instead."

"No no no... Archie's a pretend-to-be-all-macho-outside-raining-inside sort of guy. If Greg's crying on his shoulder, he'll bawl like a baby."

"And you would know this?" Catherine says, amused.

"Uh-huh. Also, Lindsey will be singing a rap song that I taught her."

"Gee, that's appropriate. I must have taught her well." She said sarcastically.

Warrick laughs. "So maybe she wouldn't but that thought would cross her mind."

"Alright then. What song do you imagine her 'rapping'?" Catherine asks, with her air quotes.

"W.A.B.'s Bring my baby back"

Catherine stares at him puzzled. "W.A.B.?"

"Warrick Alexander Brown."

Catherine laughs out loud. "Your middle name is Alexander?"

"Yup. Charming, aint it?" Warrick flashes his smile.

"And since when do you start writing songs?"

Warrick shrugs. "I dont know. Probably in the future, when I do something stupid that made you break up with me and I just had to write a song and teach Lindsey to sing it to persuade you to take me back. You know, the kind that will have the cheesiest lyrics ever that melts your heart."

Catherine raised her eyebrow. "Oh and that's gonna work?"

"Sure, baby, why not? No one can resist this talented green eyed lucky bastard." Warrick says, winking.

"Oh, shut up..." Catherine gently slaps his chest. "Back to main topic... How do you imagine I'd react?"

"Ahhh... You are the most difficult to predict. You'll be crying in a minute, angry in another and laughing too."

"No, I wont." Catherine says defensively. "I dont usually laugh at funerals, mind you. And I'm not as strong as Grandma Adele, so dont expect me to smile either."

"No, you're not as strong as her, but you'll still laugh out loud when you realize all I've predicted is true. And everyone's gonna stare at you in disbelief and probably send you for a mental health checkup later. THE END." Warrick finishes satisfied.

Catherine just smiles at the man beaming at her. "Great story, Charles Dickenson. Very imaginative."

"Why, thank you." Warrick leans in and kiss her gently on the lips.

"Now there's only one thing left to do..." Catherine says mysteriously.

"What's that?"

"Kill you so we can see if it's true!" She exclaims as she puts both of her hands around his neck and pretends to strangle him.

"Hah! See! What did I tell you, I wont die of natural causes!!"

End of Flashback.

* * *

I had to smile. "Damn it, Warrick Alexander Brown. You're good!" I could almost hear him whisper "I told you so" in a sing song manner.

"But you were wrong... I wasn't laughing"

"No, but you're smiling, and that still counts."

* * *

End Note: Thanks for reading. Please comment.


	2. It's a secret

Disclaimer: None of the characters are from me, except Grandma Adele. And the poem is from Mary Fry.

Author's Note: Originally this story was supposed to be a oneshot but I wanted to add this as a reaction to how Lindsey must be feeling during Warrick's funeral. FYI, I changed the first paragraph of the previous chapter. This chapter happened AFTER the previous chapter.

* * *

Lindsey's hands were shaking when she stands in front of everyone.  
She used to tell me how she would still have stage fright after countless times performing on stage.  
I smiled at her, encouraging her to go on.

* * *

I stand in front of them with his grave laid beside my feet.  
Against my will, I gave a nervous laugh.  
I instantly bit my lip.  
Nice move, Linds. What kind of a freak laughs at a funeral!  
My hands are starting to sweat, shaking uncontrollably.  
My paper creased from the amount of times I folded and unfolded it.  
Everyone was looking at me, waiting patiently.  
I turn to her. She was smiling at me.  
I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I spend a long time preparing what to say here, in front of the people who love him and will continue to miss him." My voice quivering.

"Knowing him, he'd want something creative and mischevious" I said smiling. "...and completely inappropriate." I added.  
"Like a rap song or something..." A laugh escaped, everyone turns to the culprit. I widen my eyes as mom bits her lip. Silence fills the space. I wasnt entirely sure of how to react.  
Another laugh broke the awkward silence. This time from Grandma Adele who simply shrugs and added "that's my boy"  
Everyone smiled, amused at the sight. This is probably the first time in history anyone has every laughed at a funeral.

Somehow after hearing their laughs, I dont feel that nervous anymore. I continued.  
"But after much thought... I decided to do something more..." I pause as I think of a word that would best describe it. "...conventional"  
"I started by listing the endless things that he has done. Memories I will cherish forever."

"To Warrick, for being a father to me even before I asked for one." A few glances were exchanged. I knew not many had known about it, but some of the graveyard shift had known for quite some time.

I opened my paper and read out loud.

"The cheesy bedtime stories he would tell before I go to sleep just to annoy me.  
and how he'll kiss her in front of me just to gross me out."

"The deep sexy voice he use when he imitates Elvis just to seduce her.  
and how he'll twirl her around just to hear her laugh."

"The kiss he would plant on my forehead before whispering "you're still my no. 1, Linds." just to let me know how proud he is of me.  
and how he'll continue and say "it's a secret" loud enough for her to hear just to make her curious."

"The repeated times he calls Grams "Ma'am" just to piss her off.  
and how he'll cook for us just to make it up to her."

"The mornings he'll drop me off to school even though he's tired just to make sure I'm safe.  
and how he'll flash his badge every once in a while just to scare the creeps who were hitting on me."

"The way he would sing that irritating "wake me up before you go go" early in the morning just to wake her up during her day off.  
and how he'll surprise her with daisies and not roses just to show how much he cared."

"The time he spent listening to me bitch about school just to let me get it all out of my chest.  
and how he'll rent a video we can watch together just to take my mind of it."

"The "I love you"s he whispers to her every now and then just to make her blush.  
and how he'll wrap his arms around her torso just to let her rest against his chest after a long day of work."

"The pranks we'll play together on her when she comes back just for the fun of it.  
and how he'll bear the consequences alone later just to protect me from her wrath."

"The ring he bought for her, and the promise he made me that he'll never leave us."

She looks back at me with tears in her eyes, smiling. Her thumb rubbing the ring on her middle finger.

"Here I end with this poem by Mary Fry,  
Do not stand at my grave and forever weep  
I am not there; I do not sleep  
I am a thousand winds that blow  
I am the diamond glints on snow  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain  
I am the gentle autumn's rain  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight  
I am the soft stars that shine at night  
Do not stand at my grave and forever cry  
I am not there. I did not die."

She walks to me and puts both of her hands on my shoulders and said, "He still kept that promise, he never left us." She leans and plants a kiss on my hair. "Thank you"

I hugged her as I hear the familiar voice in the wind. "You're still my no.1, Linds"  
I whisper back to it "it's a secret."

* * *

End Note: Ok, NOW it's complete... sorry for the confusion. please comment. would you change anything in this story? If you would, what would it be? Thanks again for reading my story.


End file.
